


The Sound of Ocean Waves

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Final Fantasy [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Contains late game spoilers**</p>
<p>Faced with impending mortality and possessing the power to travel through time at will, Serah decides to put her journey on hold to seek comfort in the arms of her trusted companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Ocean Waves

“We could stay here for a while,” she had said. 

It had been an offer precipitated by his fears and protestations, a carefully considered proposal intended to ease his mind. He had watched her silently gaze out upon the smoothly rolling waves, hand held to her chest, clearly contemplating something. He had already exhausted all of his arguments and was standing there equally as quiet, doing his best to summon the will for another bout. While she was compassionate and often sought to understand the plights of others, she was also quite opinionated, especially where her sister was concerned. If it meant seeing Claire again, she would do it, no matter the cost to her own person.

But the situation had changed and he saw that she knew it, too. She hadn’t fought as hard, her face betraying her faltering conviction. Danger had become more than a possibility. She would die if they continued down their path, insisting on repairing the timeline. Such morbid certainty could darken the disposition of even the selfless. It had not been a surprise when the words stopped being exchanged without resolution, both travelers taking a few moments to think to themselves.

Then, turning to look at him, she had said it. It had taken him aback, leaving him unsure if he had heard her correctly. It wasn't as if it was something he himself wouldn't suggest, but for it to have come from her… As she had sat there waiting for his response, she let her arms fall to the sand, supporting her as she sunk into a more relaxed position, stretching out her legs and crossing them. Her demeanor had brightened, no longer seeming troubled, putting him at ease, albeit reluctantly. He had known that it wouldn't last, that she would eventually insist on racing toward the inevitable, but he had felt that he could join his friend in indulging in the ephemeral serenity the waves and the sun offered.

“It is pleasant here,” he had said, watching the ocean move. “Makes it easy to forget about what awaits us, at least for a little while.”

“I would like to forget, even if for only a little while.”

Her smile had been so arresting, calming, in the way only a woman could manage. Standing there, sharing eye contact with her, he hadn't considered the full implications of what she was suggesting, his body catching on long before his mind. Perhaps he had never thought it was a possibility. Perhaps her insinuations had been too subtle for someone as inexperienced as him to comprehend.

All he knew for certain was that it was his eager response that had set things in motion, leading them to where they were now. It had probably only been a few moments, but it felt like lifetimes had passed, the dynamics of their friendship forever altered by a single decision. He already regretted it in his heart. This was a betrayal, the sweetest kind, and, as she moaned softly, the sting of it pierced his being. How could he ever look Snow in the eye again, or, for that matter, any of the other members of NORA? It would be impossible not to think back to this moment.

His legs shook, making it difficult to remain standing. Calmly, she grasped him with her dainty fingers, holding him steady, somehow. If she was wracked with the same internal turmoil, it wasn't showing. She exuded a relaxed confidence, lounging at his feet with her hand on her thigh, caressing her bare skin. Her gaze never wavered, remaining locked on his eyes as she leisurely bobbed her head on his member, curling her tongue around it, tickling his nerves. Every movement backwards, she surfaced off his length, exposing his freshly moistened flesh to the dual sensations of the cool sea breeze and the brushing of her pink hair upon it.

She continually took more and more of him into her mouth, hastening and slowing her pace as she listened to his sighs, seemingly learning his rhythms. If she wasn't, then she had incredible intuition, because, by the point she was pressing her nose against his pubis, he felt like his cock was wrapped in the silkiest of blankets. The swirling vacuum she created made him swell, releasing tiny pearls of pre cum into her that she swallowed down, purring and pressing her lips tighter around him, making the feeling of them dragging along his length all the more overwhelming.

He tensed within her oral embrace, his hips jerking forward. Her hands went to his ass, squeezing it as she shifted to her knees and pushed forward to his base again, her breasts swaying in the wind. Balling his hands into fists, he groaned as he came inside her, providing her with thick, viscous pearls that she eagerly accepted. The suction on his member intensified, her cheeks and tongue wringing him dry, making him buck harder. His violent movements didn’t phase her, prompting her to hold him faster instead. Pinned between her grip and her mouth, he continued feeding her his ejaculate until there was none left. 

Exhaling sharply, he relaxed within her, left in a state of conflicting euphoria and guilt. She retreated off his cock, leaving it slick with her saliva, but clean of his seed. Gazing up at him, she ran her hands along his thighs and abdomen, smiling in that same way she had, her eyes betraying no regret on her part. He didn't know if he just couldn't see it or if she truly felt nothing of the sort and he wasn't sure he wanted to ask. 

While he ruminated on her emotions, she caressed his torso and gave his glans a kiss, rising to her feet. Taking a moment to brush the sand off her knees, she leaned in close to him, pressing her breasts to his chest and her lips to his ear. “You don’t have to scowl so much. This is our time.” He sighed, unsure of what to say. Hugging him, she returned the sigh. “It’s okay to lose yourself in my body, Noel. I want you to.”


End file.
